Perdidos
by Moniguerrero07
Summary: Un viaje de fin de años, dos cursos de diferentes escuelas deberán aprender a llevarse bien si desean salir del bosque con vida; porque el verdadero peligro no esta en lo que puedan ver sino en quienes se esconden. (Adventure x Tamer). Espero que les guste.


PERDIDOS

* * *

Este fic es para el reto de Genee del proyecto 1-8. Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunta molesto un joven de cabellos desordenados mientras camina aburrido.

—Porque no tuvimos otra opción —responde su mejor amigo claramente irritado, dado que no es la primera vez que hace la misma pregunta.

—Daisuke no te quejes más que no va solucionar nada —responde exasperado Takeru.

—Takeru tiene razón —dice Ken algo molesto —. El viaje a Okinawa fue cancelado y debemos simplemente seguir las ordenes o quedarnos los tres días haciendo reportes. Algo de lo que tú no sobrevivirías ni un día.

—Calma chicos —interviene Hikari mientras sonríe amablemente —. Lo importante ahora es no perdernos del sendero. Según el mapa nos encontraremos con el otro grupo en el siguiente punto de encuentro.

—¿Por qué debemos encontrarnos con esos nefastos? —Daisuke no le agrada la idea para nada —. Deberíamos dejarlos y seguir por nuestra cuenta.

—No sé si comprendes que este bosque no como lo demás —dice Ken más tranquilo —. Hay muchas historias acerca de espíritus y criaturas que atacan a los viajeros. Lo mejor es seguir las ordenes.

—Como siempre el joven correcto —murmura Daisuke a su mejor amigo.

Ken pone los ojos en blanco, Takeru simplemente lo mira con fastidio y Hikari sonríe ante las quejas de su compañero. Ellos habían sido asignados a otro grupo que encontrarán más adelante. La idea era ver como se desarrollaba el trabajo y el compañerismo con personas diferentes a las que usualmente trabajaban. A Hikari le agrada la idea, Takeru y Ken les es indiferente, pero Daisuke odia la idea porque son de la preparatoria con la que perdieron la final de fútbol de ese año. Es por ello que el resto del camino solo son quejas y reclamos por parte Daisuke y Hikari controlando que Takeru y Ken no lo maten antes de encontrarse con el otro grupo. Al cabo de una media hora de quejas e intentos de homicidio, Hikari logra ver a lo lejos a cuatro personas acercándose por otro camino.

—Deben ser ellos —dice Hikari logrando que la atención del grupo deje ser contra Daisuke.

Sin pensarlos dos veces, Hikari levanta la mano en señal de aviso y comienza a correr hacia el grupo. Los demás la siguen hasta encontrarse con dos chicos y dos chicas de la misma edad de ellos, pero con la insignia de otra escuela.

—Deben ser el grupo con el que nos uniremos —dice Hikari sonriendo —. Un placer, soy Yagami. Ellos son Takaishi, ichijouji y Motomiya —dice mientras los señala.

—El placer es nuestro —dice un joven de cabellos castaños y mirada cálida —. Somos Matsuda, Makino, Wong y Kato.

—Ahora que estamos reunidos es mejor seguir para acabar con esto rápido —dice Daisuke ganándose las miradas de Ken y Takeru respectivamente.

—Tu amigo tiene razón en ello —interrumpen Jenrya cortésmente —. Entre más rápido avancemos podremos acampar con más calma en el siguiente punto. Además, debemos asignar un líder.

—Me parece lo más correcto —dice Ken apoyando la noción —. Considero que los más experimentados en acampar sean los líderes en nuestro grupo.

—En nuestro grupo es Takato —dice Ruki sin prestarle mucha importancia al asunto.

—En el de nosotros es Hikari —responde rápidamente Takeru para evitar que Hikari se niegue o Daisuke diga alguna estupidez.

—¡Bien! —dice Juri sonriendo —. Takato y Yagami son nuestros líderes.

—Ahora a donde nos dirigimos su majestad —interrumpe Daisuke bastante molesto por ver a Hikari sonreírle a Takato. De por si ya es molesto con Takeru como para que alguien más venga.

—Danos un momento —dice Takato ignorando el temperamento del moreno.

Hikari y Takato rápidamente comienzan a leer los mapas y sacar una ruta para llegar de manera segura al campamento. Los demás observan con calma para seguir órdenes. Al final trazan un camino que los acercaría al rio.

—¿Por qué el rio? —pregunta Takeru curioso.

—Es sensato conseguir agua —responde Hikari.

—Pero ya tenemos agua —dice Jenrya confundido.

—No la suficiente y una de las reglas de esta excursión es evitar la ayuda de terceros el mayor tiempo posible —responde Takato.

—Es cierto, pero ¿Por qué ahora? —interrumpe Ken.

—Lo idea es llenar todas las botellas con agua desde un inicio así tendremos más tiempo para otras preocupaciones —dice Takato mientras comienzan a caminar —. Se que el siguiente punto no está tan lejos, pero siempre es mejor estar precavidos.

—Takato siempre tan buen líder —dice Juri y él no puede evitar sonrojarse.

—¡Bah! Solo porque es el único que lee mapas —dice Daisuke molesto.

—Si pasaras más tiempo leyendo y acampando conocerías sobre esto —interrumpe Takeru lo suficientemente irritado —, pero para ti es más interesante los video juegos.

—Que me dices de ti, señor todo lo sé —responde claramente irritado —. Tu mantienes escribiendo y soñando despierto. No sé que ve Hikari en ti.

—Chicos clamaos —dice Jenrya tranquilamente.

—Tú no te metas —dice Daisuke altamente molesto —. Esto es entre el señor libros y yo.

—Celoso porque no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para Hikari —dice en un tono lleno de burla que va enfureciendo a Daisuke cada vez más.

—Cállate Takaishi si no quieres que te rompa la carita de ángel —Daisuke está a punto de perder los estribos.

—Parecen un par de críos —dice Ken realmente molesto.

—¿No vas a interrumpirlos? —pregunta Takato a Hikari que van más adelante y ella niega suavemente con la cabeza —¿por qué?

—Porque ya estoy cansada de escucharlos discutir por todo —dice un poco desanimada —. Daisuke siempre ha sido así, pero este comportamiento es nuevo en Takeru y si no fuera por Ken creo que ya si hubieran hecho daño hace mucho tiempo.

—Entiendo —dice tranquilamente— ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre acampar? —añade buscando cambiar el tema.

—Mi padre y hermano me obligaron a acampar todos los veranos desde que tengo memoria. Creo que querían que su pequeña fuera autosuficiente y no dependiera de nadie —dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Así evitaran que te cases pronto —responde Takato y Hikari no puede evitar reír ante su respuesta.

—Creo que ese es el plan —Hikari lo voltea a mirar con curiosidad —¿Qué hay de ti? Eres excelente cartógrafo para tener diecisiete años.

—Mi padre era militar y cartógrafo —Takato se retira dos placas que cuelgan de su cuello —. Son de mi padre y me las dio en señal de valentía.

—Entonces salías bastante a acampar y usaban mapas en vez de las rutas marcadas —Takato asiente ante las palabras de Hikari —. Eso es increíble.

El resto del camino hasta el rio fueron risas entre el grupo y alguna que otra discusión entre Daisuke y quien fuera que lo irritara. Últimamente estaba molesto, pero siempre se desquita con Takeru o realiza algún comentario hacia Takato que Hikari no pasa desapercibido. Al cabo de una hora llegaron a una de las orillas del rio.

—El rio se ve distinto —interrumpe Ruki que hasta el momento no había hablado.

—Tienes razón —Takato se acerca para ver mejor y observa que no hay marcas en los bordes —. Debe estar lloviendo en las montañas.

—Debemos tener cuidado —agrega Hikari —. No es tan seguro como creíamos.

—Porque puede un fantasma atacarnos —dice Jenrya haciendo le las chicas palidezcan.

—No es gracioso Wong —dice Ken un disimulando un poco que el hecho de que eso le perturba —. Además, no serían fantasmas sino más bien espíritus.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —pregunta Ruki molesta.

—Que los fantasmas solo son almas en pena mientras los espíritus son felices molestando a la genta o comiéndosela —dice Takeru mientras pone la linterna bajo su mentón y coloca una sonrisa siniestra que hace que Juri grite de susto y Hikari lo mire molesto.

—No es gracioso Takeru —Takeru sonríe como niño travieso mientras Hikari le regaña.

En ese instante se escucha un ruido que aparece de la nada. Las chicas gritan de nuevo y Daisuke no puede evitar echarse varios pasos atrás empujando a Takeru quien intentaba hacer que Hikari le perdonara y logra que ella pierda el equilibro cayendo al agua y llevándose a Takato de por medio.

—¡Takato! —grita Jenrya, Juri y Ruki al verlo caer.

—¡Hikari! —Sale de los labios de Ken mientras Daisuke y Takeru se ponen de pie.

Takeru sin pensarlo se impulsa a tirarse, pero es detenido Ken que lo sostiene con fuerza. Daisuke no logra mover un musculo. Su mente solo está la imagen de Hikari en el agua. En ese momento Takato sale del agua con Hikari en sus brazos siendo arrastrado por la corriente. Ella está inconsciente.

—¡Chicos! —grita Takato mientras los demás salen corriendo para ayudarlo.

Pero el rio es cada vez más rápido y Takato a duras penas pueden sostener a Hikari. Los chicos intentan ir más rápido, pero son detenidos cuando llegan a una pequeña cascada que los obliga a detenerse y simplemente pueden observar como Takato y Hikari desaparecen de su vista.

—¡Hikari! —grita Takeru dispuesto a saltar, pero es detenido por Jenrya y Ken — ¡Déjenme ir!

—¡Tienes que calmarte! —dice Ken sosteniéndole con fuerza —. Tirarnos no solucionará nada.

—Lo ideal es buscar ayuda en estos momentos —dice Ruki sin mostrar lo preocupada que se encuentra por su mejor amigo —. Debemos ser inteligentes y buscar ayuda.

—Simplemente sigamos la ruta marcada para llegar y pedir ayuda —dice Juri nerviosa.

En ese instante tanto Ken como Jenrya suelta a Takeru y se observan entre si, porque se dan cuenta de un ligero detalle.

—Takato tenía el mapa de nuestro grupo —dice Jenrya en un susurro.

—Hikari tenía el nuestro —habla Ken y todos los observan con pánico.

—Mierda, estamos perdidos —sale de los labios de Daisuke mientras ve como todos se paralizan de miedo.


End file.
